


Smol Boi

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Mingi, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Top Jongho, its in a bathroom, mingi just wants to feel small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Mingi liked feeling small. Of course, he didn’t often feel that way being the second tallest in their group. On stage he had to keep up a tough bad guy act. Off stage, he still couldn’t show how he truly felt. He wanted to be taken care of, treated small and fragile. He wanted someone to tower over him no matter how tall he was.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 294





	Smol Boi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikawasuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasuna/gifts).



> I wrote this because my girlfriend made me petty so you can thank her

Mingi liked feeling small. Of course, he didn’t often feel that way being the second tallest in their group. On stage he had to keep up a tough bad guy act. Off stage, he still couldn’t show how he truly felt. He wanted to be taken care of, treated small and fragile. He wanted someone to tower over him no matter how tall he was. 

Sometimes he could get away with his fantasy. He would wait until the middle of the night when his roommate Jongho was asleep. He would take a bottle of lube, squeezing some of it into his fingers and work three of them inside his entrance. He would bite on the pillow, keeping himself quiet as to not wake the maknae up. 

He would pretend that someone was whispering in his ear, telling him how cute he was and how he was a good boy for them. Wanted to hear someone praise him for all the nice noises he made for them. Mingi often wished he could be as loud as he wanted to- wanted to let those nice noises out. 

He couldn’t though. Not when he had a reputation to uphold. 

The members knew he was a cuddler, often slotting himself under Yunho’s arm or resting his head on Hongjoong’s lap. That was the extent of their knowledge of his desire to be put in such a headspace. For a while, he was able to keep it to himself. He would fuck himself on his fingers every now and then. Sometimes the rapper would stroke himself off in the shower, imagining a large hand was tugging at his cock. 

There were a few toys he kept in a box under his bed that he would use when he was left alone or at least most of the members were out. Mingi has no idea what he would do if anyone ever found them. 

Unfortunately, he was going to find that out soon. 

His eyes widened when he saw Jongho with a pink item in his hand and his box open. Immediately, he knew what that plastic pink item was. 

“Hyung?” The taller didn’t even realize he was talking to him. His face was bright red and he wanted to disappear, but he knew Jongho would still question. 

“Is this yours?” He held out a pink cock cage, the key hanging off of it. Oh god this was embarrassing. 

“Y-Yes- Look. I’m sorry.” He closed the door and quickly made his way over, closing the box. 

“I know it’s probably disgusting. Please do-“ 

“Disgusting? Why would I think it’s disgusting?” His brows furrowed, holding the cage close to him. 

“Do you like this kind of stuff?” The younger asked sweetly with a tilt of his head, obviously trying not to scare Mingi. 

He only sighed, lowering his head. 

“Do you ever wish you can get out of your own head? Or that you don’t want to be the strong and big person everyone wants you to be?” Jongho didn’t respond, allowing Mingi to continue. 

“I just… I want to feel small sometimes… I want to be taken care of.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at the maknae. 

“Hyung… Why didn’t you tell me?” He was suddenly aware of hands on his cheeks, pushing his face up to meet Jongho’s eyes. “I… I can do that for you?” 

Jongho’s cheeks were almost as red as the apples he so often breaks. It was probably the first time Mingi had seen him blush in a long time. 

“You… you can?” Mingi asked softly. 

“I can… God, hyung, I’ve wanted to for so long.” He pressed their foreheads together. “All those nights I heard you fucking yourself. I wished it was me.” He laughed when he saw Mingi’s surprised face. 

“I won’t lie… I always tried to cum at the same time you did. You sounded so pretty but I wish you were louder.” He leaned in, barely whispering against his lips. “Let me? Please?” 

How could Mingi say no? 

“Y-yes. I want you to.” Jongho smiled before leaning in and softly pressing his lips against the elder’s. 

“I just need you to do one thing. To prove you want me to take care of you.” Mingi rose an eyebrow. 

“Wear /this/ for 24 hours. Do that for me and I’ll take care of you whenever you want.” Suddenly the pink cock cage was placed in his hand. Mingi looked down, blushing darkly. 

“W-what?” 

“Don't cum for 24 hours. Wear the cage and I’ll do anything you want. You can be a good boy and do that for me, right?” God it was like he already knew how to sweet talk him. 

That’s how he found himself in the bathroom, his soft cock locked in the cage. He whimpered a little as he used the key to lock it, already dreading it. He needed to be good though. He needed to prove to Jongho that he wanted him. 

When he walked back out, pants pulled up and all, he came face to face with the singer who was waiting outside the door. He had his hand held out, Mingi placing the key in his palm. 

“Good boy.” The maknae whispered as he pocketed the key. “If you need to take it off… Just say red.”

What Mingi failed to remember was their schedule that day. They had a full day of practicing for their upcoming tour. As he was getting ready in dance appropriate clothes, he couldn’t help but focus on the cold plastic against the skin of his thigh. There was no way he was going to be able to focus on dancing with it on. 

For a moment the rapper contemplated talking to Jongho about it. That was until he saw a small smirk on his face when they made eye contact in the living room, already dressed and ready to go. It was then Mingi knew that Jongho was fully aware of their schedule from the beginning, and he had planned this when he asked him to wear the cage. 

“Ready?” Their leader appeared, carrying his bag with him and a water bottle. 

“I’m ready, hyung.” Jongho replied casually, as if Mingi wasn’t hyper aware of his every move. Mingi quietly agreed, a few of the other members mumbling before they left the dorm and made their way to the dance studio. 

Just as Mingi predicted, dancing with a cage keeping his cock from freely moving was a lot more difficult than dancing without one. He was so hot, sweating bullets about halfway through. He swore he was going to pass out until they were finally given a break. 

The feeling of the cold mirror against his back as he slid to the floor felt heavenly. Mingi couldn’t get enough water either. He only stopped when he felt a hand at the end of the bottle, pulling it away. 

“Slow down. You’re going to choke, hyung.” Jongho’s familiar voice could be heard as he sat next to him. Mingi flushed though you couldn’t tell. He was already bright red and breathing hard from practice. 

“Jus’ hot.” Mingi replied, coughing a little from drinking too much at once. He felt a strong hand against his sweaty back, patting it. 

“How are you doing?” To any of them, it could be a simple and innocent question. However, to them both, they knew what he was really talking about. 

“I’m fine. I promise.” Mingi smiled softly at the younger, getting one in return. 

“I’m glad. I was a bit worried.”

“You underestimate me, maknae.” He took another sip of water before setting it to the side. He could hear Jongho quietly chuckle. 

“Just wanted to make sure.” He moved his hand to pat his thigh before standing up and making his way over to Wooyoung and San who were sitting on the other side. 

Their break was over after fifteen minutes. They all got back into their dance quickly, as if they had never stopped. Even Mingi had begun to forget about the cage and focus on his movements. Their practice was rather successful. 

“I’m going to head to the bathroom. I’ll meet you guys at the dorms.” Mingi waved before walking out of the practice room. The bathroom was across the hall, Mingi going in there, lowering his pants and finishing quickly. Just as he was about to pull them up, he felt a pair of hands on his bare hips, causing him to gasp. 

“I didn’t want you to walk home alone hyung.” The all too familiar voice of his roommate whispered in his ear.mingi turned around to face him, the maknae immediately looking down to his caged cock. 

“How cute. You know, it was hard to keep myself under control in there.” He backed him up against a wall, watching the taller get so flustered. 

“All I could think about was the cage. That and how badly I want you lips around me.” The maknae reached up to rub his thumb along his plush bottom lip. “I don’t know if I can wait…” Jongho leaned in more before pressing his lips to the elder’s. 

“Want to show me how you can use that pretty mouth of yours?” Mingi felt the last of his resolve tumble. 

“Please.” 

Jongho places a hand in his long dark locks, guiding Mingi as he lowered to his knees. His jeans were only pulled down to his thighs, his bare skin not touching the bathroom floor. The rapper made quick work to rub his hands over his erection, feeling Jongho tighten his grip in his hair. 

Mingi pulled down the elastic of his pants and underwear in one go, his more eager side coming out. Jongho noticed but didn’t say anything, just watching as his cock sprung free, tapping Mingi’s nose in the process. 

“You’re huge.” Mingi said without any hesitance. Jongho found it endearing honestly, letting him. 

“Think you can take it all, baby boy?” He held the base in his hand, letting the head trail precum over his plush lips. Mingi didn’t respond, simply opened his mouth to take the tip of his dick in his mouth. 

It was warm, wet, much better than Jongho’s own hand. He had to resist the urge to press more of his cock in his mouth, letting Mingi take his time. He knew he was well endowed, but didn’t want to scare off the rapper too early or accidentally hurt him. Instead he opted for soft praises. 

“You’re already doing so well. Look at you.” He said as Mingi opened his eyes, looking up at him from his position on his knees. His eyes were glossy, pupils dilated and drool already dripping from the corner of his mouth. Honestly, he could’ve came then and there. 

The promise of his warm mouth made him hold back though. Mingi took more of him in little by little, sucking and pressing his tongue against sensitive spots as he did. 

“God, Mingi.” The shorter moaned out. Mingi practically purred at his words, taking him almost all the way. Jongho could feel the vibrations against him, making his toes curl and leaning against the wall with his hand to support himself. 

It wasn’t long before Mingi was taking the entirety of his length down his throat with each bob of his head. Jongho didn’t even have to do anything. Mingi sucked him off like he’s been craving his dick for years. A part of him wonders if that was the case. Those thoughts were quickly pushed away when Mingi deepthroated him, a loud moan escaping his lips. 

“Mingi… hyung… I’m close…” he wanted to give the elder a chance to pull away if he wanted to. Instead he got a squeeze to his thighs, Mingi taking him all the way once more. The maknae came with a low groan, painting the inside of his throat white with his seed. 

Mingi, like the good boy he was, swallowed every drop of it. Or at least he tried to. As he pulled away a few pearls of it fell off his bottom lip, only to be licked back up by him. 

Jongho breathed hard, opening his eyes after a few moments to see Mingi with a pleading look. 

“Hyung… we had an agreement.” At that Mingi whined. He put himself back in his pants before lowering himself to his height on the floor. “I promise. Just a few more hours and I’ll make it so worth it.” Mingi trusted him.

What Mingi didn’t expect was that Jongho meant 24 hours literally. No earlier and no later. Mingi tried to wake him up, his cock aching to get out of the cage. 

“What time is it..?” Jongho mumbled, not even opening his eyes. 

“8:30 in the morning.” Mingi rushed out. 

Jongho just sighed and pulled Mingi down to lay next to him after drawing back the blanket. 

“You have thirty more minutes.” He mumbled in his ear. Mingi honestly thought he was joking. When he realized he wasn’t though, he thought he was going to lose his mind. 

“It’s only thirty minutes!” He whined, only feeling the arm around his waist pull him closer. “Please?”

“No.” The rapper thought he was actually going to cry. 

So there Mingi was, almost thirty minutes later practically vibrating in Jongho’s arm. Because of his restlessness, the younger wasn’t able to go back to sleep. Mingi thought it was fair though since he had to wait thirty minutes to get out of the cursed cage. Jongho was on his phone, almost ignoring Mingi. That was, until he suddenly spoke. 

“Go get the lube for me, will you?” Mingi looked over a little surprised. Jongho swore he never saw Mingi get out of bed so fast in his life. Jongho det his phone to the side, pushing the blanket back and taking off his shirt. Meanwhile Mingi pulled out the same box he kept under his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

The taller gasped when he turned around, coming face to face with a shirtless Jongho. His eyes raked over every dip and curve in his muscles, the outline of his abs delicious under the sunlight. Jongho must have caught him staring, the maknae getting off the bed and grabbing Mingi’s hands to pull him close. 

“Go lay on the bed for me, baby.” A kiss was pressed to his cheek. He watched Mingi comply before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the key hanging from a necklace. 

“You ready, baby boy?” Jongho asked as he slid between Mingi’s clothes thighs. His hands rested on his knees, slowly rubbing up his thighs. Once he got the okay from Mingi, he curled his fingers into the waistband of his sleeping pants, slowly tugging them off. 

“No underwear? You really were ready huh? Such a good boy.” He leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose covered in a blush before pulling his pants the rest of the way off. His eyes went directly to the pink cage, noticing how his cock was a flushed red inside it. “You’ve been so good. You did so well.”

Mingi’s back arched off the bed when he lightly pressed inside one of the openings. Neither one of the two expected him to be so sensitive. It only made Jongho harden more in his sleep pants. 

“I’m going to open you up. If at any point it hurts-“

“I’ve shoved three fingers inside almost every other day, Jongho. I’ll be fine.” Mingi desperately cut him off, causing Jongho to chuckle. 

“Just making sure.” The lube cap was popped off, some of it being poured on his fingers. He warmed it up while Mingi squirmed, wanting some desperately to be filled in some way. 

Jongho hushed him by circling his middle finger around his entrance. The muscle spasmed against the digit, trying desperately to suck it in. It was cute. Jongho slowly pushed his middle finger in, barely any resistance as he pushed it down to the knuckle. The rapper sighed in relief, happy that he is finally filled if even only by one finger. 

His thrusts started out slow, wanting to take his time with his lover. He could tell Mingi absolutely hated it though. He was squirming, trying to buck his hips, so desperate. Not only that but Jongho still left the cock cage on him, though he was too delirious in finally feeling pleasure to say anything. 

Another slicked finger soon slid in, immediately searching for that special spot inside Mingi that would make him see stars. After a few thrusts he seemed to find. That is if the way Mingi threw his head back and his thighs stiffened said anything about it. He splayed his free hand on his thigh, rubbing the skin to try and calm him. 

“You’re okay. I got you.” Mingi heard his soft words, whimpering. This is what he wanted. Someone to make him feel good, someone to take care of him and to make sure he’s okay. Someone who was gentle even as a third finger was pushed in, stretching him out. 

“Jongho… The c-cage.” He whined out. 

“When I’m done stretching you out, I’ll take it off hyung. I promise.” His fingers sped up before he could whine some more. The stretch felt so good, so amazing. His fingers were a thousand times better than his own. He knew if not for the damn cage he would have came at least once by now. That’s the exact reason why Jongho left it on. He didn’t want him to cum unless on his dick. 

Finally he thought Mingi was prepared enough. He slipped his fingers out, wiping them on his discarded shirt before going to pull his pants and underwear off. 

“You’ve been so good. You did exactly what I asked. I’m going to reward you.” The maknae purred, reaching for the lube again and beginning to coat his cock with it. Nothing could have prepared Mingi for it. The press of his head against his entrance was enough to tell him that Jongho was big. 

The most beautiful moan escaped his plush lips as Jongho began to push inside him. He was thick, filling him up perfectly as he slides all the way home. 

“Fuck…” Jongho had to admit even he was shaking a little from how good he felt. Mingi was so tight around him. He fit like a glove. With a slightly shaky breath, he reached for the key and began unlocking his cock. He was amazed at how as soon as he took it off, he seemed to get completely hard. 

“Oh god!” Mingi moaned out once he was free, all the blood rushing to his groin. Jongho began to fuck him with all his might, knowing neither of them were going to last very long. Unsurprisingly, Mingi came first, his cum spurting all over his stomach. 

The sight alone tipped Jongho over the edge, painting his inside white with his seed. He collapsed on the elder, both of them trying to catch their breath. Mingi’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Stay inside…” He whined out once he finally had enough air in his lungs. Jongho pressed a kiss to his neck in response. 

“Anything for you, baby boy.”


End file.
